


Bubbles and Baths

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry loved taking baths





	Bubbles and Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For the lovely [](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardspots**](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/) inspired by [this gnurgh art](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies/372797.html)  


* * *

He loved the kissing more than anything.

Cedric had great lips. They were full, soft, wet, firm. Harry had never been kissed until that first night he’d snuck into the Prefect’s bath and found Cedric surrounded by bubbles. He’d been pants at kissing, at first. Cedric was patient, though, and had taught him how. Just a bit of pressure, part your lips, teasing swipes of tongue, and submission.

Harry loved looking at Cedric’s cock.

Cedric had taught him a lot during their clandestine meetings in the bath the last few months. Harry had never seen another boy’s cock until that first night. Sure, he’d snuck glances during showers and rather liked the looks of Ron’s cock cause it wasn’t that long and it was kinda wide. He’d sort of liked the idea of something that thick--- well, that was neither here nor there.

He’d never had a chance to actually _look_ at Ron for fear his best friend would think it somewhat odd, especially when Ron moaned about Hermione and talked about cunts and breathed heavily at night as his hand moved beneath the covers with thoughts of bushy hair clutched in his hand as he fucked Hermione. He liked looking at Cedric’s cock. Cedric was seventeen and his cock was thick and longer than Harry’s. His balls hung low and were soft in Harry’s hand when he’d squeezed them.

Harry loved sucking Cedric’s cock.

The feel of hot flesh against his tongue, throbbing and twitching as he moved his head up and down. He’d choked that first time. Cedric had grinned, his fingers running through his hair, and he’d been almost shy as he’d voiced his desire to feel Harry suck him. Harry had nodded dumbly, his cock hardening as he realized Cedric wanted him like that. However, he’d not known what to do at all. His tongue had gotten in the way and he’d not been able to breathe when Cedric had first straddled his head and forced his cock deep into Harry’s mouth.

He’d learned, though. He listened to Cedric’s instructions, learned how to move his tongue and breathe and suck until he was rewarded with warm come in his mouth. He was a great cocksucker now. Cedric had told him so many nights after he was spent and Harry had come dripping from his lips and they were both resting in the bubbles of the bath. He sometimes wondered what Ron would taste like on his tongue. Or George or Fred. Or Viktor. Or if Hermione would taste different than Cedric. But then he’d feel Cedric’s hand around his cock and forget everything except Cedric.

Harry loved being wanked by Cedric.

Cedric would kiss him, his tongue sweeping inside Harry’s mouth and taking possession as his fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock. His strokes were firm, determined, and Harry often felt as if his come was another Snitch that Cedric was seeking. There was something unbelievable about feeling someone else’s hand around his cock. Wanking was fun but, God, being wanked was even better. Up and down, up and down, Cedric’s cock always rubbing against Harry’s cock or his belly, sometimes spent, sometimes hardening, sometimes throbbing in anticipation of fucking his arse.

The bubbles always tickled his cock and arse as Cedric wanked him. It was a dizzying contrast to the solid strokes that caused his hips to rock back and forth and his arse to clench. Sometimes Cedric would push a finger inside him. Sometimes he’d squeeze Harry’s balls. Always, he’d kiss him and nuzzle his neck, nipping at the flesh as he panted and urged Harry to come for him.

Harry loved coming for Cedric.

Intense gaze always focused on his face when his pants grew shorter and his hips moved faster. Cedric always knew when he was close, always watched. Harry would let go, forget everything happening outside the bath, and come so hard he’d nearly slide beneath the bubbles. Cedric would kiss him after, not caring that Harry sometimes didn’t last more than a half dozen strokes or that he wasn’t very good at this sort of thing. Cedric would laugh and smile, ruffle Harry’s hair, splash him with bubbles, and Harry wouldn’t care that he wasn’t that great at this sex thing yet.

Harry loved being shagged by Cedric.

Fucked, shagged, buggered. He’d heard so many words for it but didn’t think any of them was exactly right. It still hurt, even after all these times, but he knew what to do now. Cedric taught him and he listened. Cedric liked to shag him facing each other. Harry had seen images in a book he’d snuck from Percy’s room at the Burrow of two blokes shagging, one behind the other. Cedric had done that to him, but he liked to see Harry’s face.

Cedric explained it all to him. He told him about preparation as he used a bottle of lotion to coat his fingers and slide them inside. He told him about the prostate as his finger had brushed a spot that made Harry see spots and his toes curl. He told him about going slow and adjusting, about relaxing and clenching, about being careful as he pressed the head of his cock against Harry’s arse and pushed. He told him about the pleasure of being shagged as he began to move faster, deeper, and his hand became a blur on Harry’s cock as he’d wank him and kiss him and shag him.

There were scrapes on Harry’s back from the side of the bath rubbing against him as Cedric shagged him. Harry liked putting his legs over Cedric’s shoulders, being bent in a way that caused his cock to throb even more, made him nearly fall beneath the bubbles when Cedric’s face became flushed and his gaze was more intense and he’d start muttering profanity beneath his breath as he moved in and out of Harry‘s arse.

Cedric liked to pull out and come on Harry’s belly and cock. He’d bite his lip and groan as he stroked his cock and spilled. Harry would usually come when he felt the warm come on him, his cock pulsing and splashing his own release on top of Cedric’s, his belly covered in come and bubbles. When it was all over, Cedric would kiss him, knowing that was Harry’s favorite part and made him feel wanted, needed, made Harry feel loved .

Harry loved sharing baths with Cedric.


End file.
